


Can We Keep It?

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Using Blow Jobs To Get Whats Wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle brings home a puppy and is very persuasive in getting Lester to agree he can keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_bellaitalia_x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=x_bellaitalia_x).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Lester eyed the floppy-eared pup with its wiggling body and wagging tail in Lyle's arms before looking up at his pouting lover and sighing. “No.”

“But James...” Lyle began before he was cut off by an imperious wave from Lester.

“I don't care what you have to say, we aren't keeping it!”

“But he'll keep you company when I'm away.”

Lester shook his head. “And who'd look after it when I'm at work? And no, Lyle, don't even think about me taking him in, can you imagine the chaos?” Lester gave a shudder at that thought, before narrowing his eyes at his lover and adding in a voice loaded with suspicion, “Did Miss Maitland find it for you?” 

Lyle clasped a hand to his heart. “You wound me.” At Lester's disbelieving look and quirked eyebrow, he added, “No, Abby, er, Miss Maitland, had nothing to do with me getting him.”

“Mmm.” Lester still didn't sound convinced as he eyed his lover and the puppy clasped to his chest. “Why would I want a puppy when I already have an overgrown one?” Lyle turned and carefully placed the puppy in his box before turning back to Lester and smiling at him. Lester swallowed slightly at the look in Lyle's eyes, maybe phrasing that as a challenge hadn't been a good idea. “Jon?”

Lyle didn't reply, he just stalked towards Lester with that smile on his lips until he had Lester pressed back against the wall. “Are you sure I can't persuade you?” His voice had dropped to a throaty purr as he pressed himself against Lester.

“No.” Lester stated as he managed to tear his lips free of Lyle's, although the way Lyle was rubbing against him, his hips circling hard into Lester's groin, was making it difficult to think. 

Lyle grinned. “Are you sure, honeybun?”

Lester rolled his eyes. “Positive, sweettums. One muddy puppy is enough.”

Lyle snorted. “And I thought you liked mud.” He pressed another kiss against Lester's lips, his tongue seeking entry. “You certainly don't complain when I shag you down a cave.”

Lester blinked. “I do hope that isn't a euphemism.” 

Lyle rubbed harder against Lester. “So, can we keep the puppy?”

“You have yet to convince me of the merits of doing so.”

“Oh, I'm sure I can.” Lyle almost purred as he pressed even closer to Lester before slowly sliding down Lester's body until he was on his knees. He looked up and smiled at the needy moan Lester gave before he pressed his nose into Lester's groin and mouthed his erection. “What do you think?”

“That you'll have to do better than that....” Lester's words trailed off into a gasp as Lyle's deft fingers freed him before his lips surrounded him. The feel of Lyle's mouth on him as his tongue did unspeakable things made Lester's head thud back against the wall as his hands clenched tightly in Lyle's hair, urging him on. The suction was exquisite as Lyle slip up and down his length and Lester could feel the heat curl in his belly. He bit back a groan as his cock was squeezed tightly, heading off his orgasm and leaving him panting and wanting. 

“Are you sure we can't keep him?” Lyle asked, licking his lips suggestively as he gazed up from beneath his lashes. His pink tongue darted out and lathed Lester's cock before he added, “Please, can we keep him?” 

“Jon.” Lester took a breath as he tried to marshal his few remaining brain cells. “I believe torture is against the Geneva Convention.”

Lyle snorted, “I seem to recall you driving me out of my mind several times.” He didn't wait for Lester's reply before he returned to tormenting his cock. Licking and nibbling and slurping and refusing to allow Lester to come. 

“Damn you, Jon.” Lester growled as the need to come became all encompassing. “You can keep the bloody thing.” 

“Thank you, sweetie.” Lyle engulfed Lester to the root and swallowed as his fingers released their grip and Lester came hard down his throat. Lyle hummed with pleasure as he let Lester's spent cock slip from his mouth and rose to his feet to kiss Lester, sharing his come with him. 

“Bastard.” Lester growled at him. 

Lyle smiled. “And you love me for it.”


End file.
